


Don't Speak

by Crispycheeto



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: "Straight", Damien says he's straight, Eventual Fluff, Gay, M/M, Realizations, Shayne's very open about his sexuality, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Telepathic Communication, date, i don't think this is angst?, openly gay, persistent Shayne, soulmate trope, stuborn damien, stuborn shayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispycheeto/pseuds/Crispycheeto
Summary: Taking place in a universe where you can communicate telepathically with your soulmate, a story following two boys who have yet to discover who their soulmates are. Shayne is extremely open about the fact he is gay and very stubbornly pursues Damien, though Damien is the "Straightest person ever" and constantly says he isn't interested in partaking in a relationship with Shayne. Shayne finally convinces Damien to go on a date with him, though Damien would say he figured it was the only way to finally make the other boy shut up. An unexpected discovery changes everything.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Series: Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013769
Kudos: 27





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Almost done writing as i type this, and I'm very happy with it. I hope you enjoy reading it.

"Hey! Damien! Hey, wait up" Shayne called down the hallway, spotting the boy he was infatuated with. 

Damien stopped and turned around, sighing with annoyance. He was on his way to class. He didn't have time for the weird gay kid. 

"What do you want?" He asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Shayne asked confidently. 

"Dude, I'm straight as fuck. Try asking another gay kid" Damien suggested, rolling his eyes. 

Damien turned and continued on his way, leaving Shayne behind him. Shayne crossed his arms and smirked. He wouldn't be giving up yet. He planned to ask and ask till the older boy caved and accepted his request for a date.

*-*-*

"Damieeeeen" Shayne spoke flirtily, sitting next to the other boy in a class they shared together.

"What is this time?" Damien groaned, tired of Shayne's annoying shit.

"Let's go on a date!" Shayne suggested, unbothered by Damien's negative attitude. 

"No! I already said no last time. Asking me again won't change my answer. Leave me alone, you freak" Damien growled, turning to his school work and ignoring Shayne.

Shayne was slightly taken aback by Damien's cruel words. The insult hurt, but he tried not to let it get to him. He would keep trying. The only thing that could stop him was if Damien said yes.

*-*-*

"Hey Damien? Do you wanna come hang out with me at my house?" Shayne asked, deciding to try going with a different tactic. 

Damien was walking home. Shayne seemed to be following him. Damien thought he was at least. Shayne and Damien just happened to live on the same street. 

"No! You know I don't like you!" Damien shouted in frustration.

"I never said it was a date" Shayne pouted, now walking in step with Damien.

"Well I don't like you as a friend either. You're annoying and weird and you're kind of creepy" Damien tried to walk faster, but Shayne didn't fall back.

"Nah, you totally like me. If you didn't you would totally have punched me by now" Shayne said. 

"Well, maybe I'm not the kind of person who punches someone just because I don't like them. Now stop following me!" Damien demanded.

"Dude, we live on the same street" Shayne facepalmed.

"Since when?" Damien questioned.

"Since like the first grade? Dang, you're so fucking oblivious" Shayne laughed.

"There's no way you've lived here this whole time without me noticing" Damien objected. 

"Well you were always pretty good at ignoring me" Shayne pointed out.

"Whatever" Damien rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You just had a whole ass conversation with me!" Shayne celebrated, doing a little dance as he walked next to Damien.

"Shut up" Damien pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Well, It's your lucky day I guess. This is my house" Shayne said, turning into his driveway. 

Thank goodness, didn't think I could put up with you for much longer" Damien breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Have a good night Dames, see ya tomorrow" Shayne called, walking up his driveway backwards. 

"Whatever, freak" Damien rolled his eyes, continuing on his way to his own house.

Shayne smiled. His plan was working. He was planting his little seed of friendship. Soon they would be friends. Then after that, they would become lovers. Shayne would not be discouraged. His plan was going as he hoped.

*-*-*

Shayne knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. An older, sweet looking woman opened the door, greeting Shayne with a friendly smile.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" She asked cheerily.

"I'm here to see Damien" Shayne answered, putting on his sweetest smile. 

"Oh! Damien never has friends over!" She said excitedly.

"Damien! Someone is here to see you!" She called up the stairs.

"I bet you're Shayne! You're the only person Damien ever talks about" The woman, who Shayne assumed to be Damien's mom, informed him.

"Really? I'm flattered" Shayne grinned. 

At that moment, Damien came walking down the stairs, asking, "Who's here, mom?" 

"It's your friend, Shayne" She answered.

Damien's eyes widened a little bit, and the faintest of blushes dusted his cheeks. Damien grabbed Shayne by the arm, and pulled him up the stairs and into his room. He didn't wanna have this conversation with Shayne in front of his mom. He told himself it was because Shayne was embarrassing and he was afraid he would say something bad in front of his mom. But why would he care about that anyway? It would just give more excuses to not allow Shayne to be around him. 

"You're a bit rough, Damien. That's kind of kinky. I can't say I'm displeased" Shayne said jokingly, winking at Damien as the bedroom door was shut behind them.

"Don't say shit like that. It's kind of gross" Damien scrunched up his face with distaste.

"Only kind of? That must mean I still have a chance" Shayne stuck his tongue out playfully.

"What do you want anyways?" Damien asked, ignoring Shayne's previous statement. 

"I'm not allowed to wanna hang out with my friend on a lonely weekend?" Shayne asked, faking a pout.

"We're not friends" Damien groaned.

"Well, I figured we must be if your mom said I'm the only person you ever talk about" Shayne pointed out smugly.

This caused Damien to blush. His mom shouldn't have said that, and it totally wasn't true anyway! He talked about other people. He just happened to talk about Shayne more than he'd care to admit to the blonde haired boy.

"You've got a blue streak in your hair. That's new" Shayne observed, taking his time to look Damien up and down.

"Don't look at me like that" Damien said, flustered. 

"Like what?" Shayne feigned innocence. 

"Like a piece of meat or something!" Damien threw his hands into the air, groaning as if he didn't do it all the time. 

"You said, not me. But if you're a piece of meat, you're definitely a beautiful piece of meat" Shayne shot a wink Damien's way.

"Quit trying to flirt with me. It's not gonna get you anywhere. I already told you I'm straight. I'm literally the straightest person ever" Damien said.

"I think I could change that. By the way, the sounds you make are pretty...Makes me wonder how you sound in bed" Shayne teased. 

This time a very obvious blush graced Damien's cheeks. He thought about being in bed with Shayne. He didn't mean to and he didn't wanna think about Shayne like that. He was totally straight, but the thought excited him. 

"Fuck. Don't talk like that. Don't talk to me like that. I'm straight. I don't like boys. And I don't like you" Damien sighed, starting to feel bad for the negative words.

"You can't deny that we're friends" Shayne argued. 

"Fine! Yea, we're kind of friends. But it's only cause you practically forced yourself into my life!" Damien argued back.

"Aw...You said I'm your friend" Shayne cooed, ignoring the rest of Damien's words. 

"Fucking selective hearing" Damien shook his head, but he actually smiled a little bit. 

"You like having me around, face it. You'd be lonely as fuck if you didn't have me around to harass you" Shayne laughed. 

"Whatever. If it'll make you shut up, I'll agree" Damien defended himself.

"Any whore...I think I should be heading back home now" Shayne said, pushing himself up from where he'd been sitting on bed. 

"That's a good idea" Damien agreed, following Shayne down the stairs and watching him walk out the front door. 

Shayne walked home with a smile on his face. His plans were right on course. Soon, Damien would be his. And well, if it ended up not working, at least he finally had a friend...sort of. 

Damien was actually a little bit disappointed after Shayne left. It was actually nice to have someone to hang out with...Even if you said you hated them. It was better than being alone. And he figured, maybe when Shayne eventually got over his dumb crush, found his soulmate, he'd actually make a pretty decent friend. He told himself that was the only reason he was still putting up with the other boy. And maybe, just maybe, he was jealous of his confidence, of his ability to own his identity.

*-*-*

Shayne knocked on Damien's door. It was like when he'd done it a few days prior, except he was dressed nicely and he was holding a bouquet made up of three roses. And this time, unlike the last, Damien answered the door. 

"Hey there, friend" Shayne greeted enthusiastically, his entire face smiling. 

"Oh dear, what do you want now?" Damien groaned.

He looked over the just barely shorter blonde. He looked quite nice. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a white hoodie with a light blue jean jacket layered over it. His shoes were a fresh clean pair of white vans. And to top it all off, he could see he was holding a bouquet of just three roses. It was a pretty odd bouquet. Who gifted someone three flowers? One was classy and simple. Twelve was fancy and extravagant. Even six seemed exceptional. A group of three roses was just weird. But he still found it kind of cute and endearing. It was definitely different, and that he admired. 

"Damien Haas, would you do me he honor of allowing me to take you on a date?" Shayne asked hopefully. 

Damien sighed. He thought that maybe Shayne had given up at this point. Here he was, having to reject the boy once more. But he thought, what if he didn't reject him? If he agreed to go on one date with Shayne, he'd maybe be able to get him to finally stop trying. That's what he wanted to think, but maybe he also kind of wanted to at this point...

"Fine..." Damien finally decided, giving in.

"Well, maybe you'll say yes next time..." Shayne shrugged and started to walk away with his three roses.

"Shayne...I said yes..." Damien couldn't help but chuckle, covering his mouth to keep his amusement at bay. 

"Wait! Really?!" Shayne turned around, eyes widened in excitement. 

"Yes...But only to make you quit asking. We go on one date, and you give up" Damien explained. 

"YES!" Shayne jumped up and down, pumping his fist in the air, excited and feeling accomplished for once. 

"...I mean uh...Sweet man. I'll pick you up Saturday" Shayne tried to act like it wasn't a big deal, but it certainly felt like a huge deal.

"Here...These are for you" Shayne said awkwardly, holding the three roses out to Damien.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a few days" Damien tried not to smile as he took the roses from Shayne's hands. 

Shayne walked away, chancing a glance as he turned his head back towards Damien. He was still standing there. He was watching Shayne go. He quickly looked away and retreated back into his house when he noticed Shayne look his way.

Once in the privacy of his home, Damien allowed himself to smile. He was highly amused by Shayne's excitement and in a way he felt honored that the excitement was for him. He looked down at the three roses he was holding, he noticed a note tied around the plastic covered stems. 

'Hey Damien, I hope you like these roses. Three roses for the third time I ask you out. Third times the charm, right? P.S. I plan to just leave these on your door step like the creep you think I am if no one answers the door. P.P.S. Here's my number, feel free to call or text me *** *** **** XOX'

Damien smiled at the note. It was sweet and also kind of cute. He was happy to find there was actually reason for the three roses. He decided to go find a vase for them. He felt like he needed to prolong the life of them if he could. Shayne finally got what he wanted. Maybe he was getting what he needed now.

*-*-*

For the third time in the span of seven days, Shayne was knocking on Damien's door. He felt a lot of things at that moment. He felt happy. He felt incredibly nervous. He was excited. He felt like he might be the handsomest boy in the world, dressed in a form fitting, short sleeved, white button up shirt, tucked into a pair of jeans and a belt. The look was completed with the same white vans he'd been wearing in the same spot a few days ago. He felt that way until Damien opened the door at least. It almost took his breath away. He wore black slacks, a dark blue and black flannel, and vans that matched Shayne's own. His hair was well groomed, but fluffy and free of product, just the way Shayne liked. Shayne definitely thought he looked hot.

"Hey..." Seemed to be all Shayne could say.

"Hey. You look nice" Damien complimented.

"Yea, you look pretty hot yourself" Shayne responded blushing. 

"Thanks. Shall we be going?" Damien asked.

"Uh, yea. Let's go" Shayne agreed, gesturing for Damien to follow him. 

They walked along the sidewalk. Their silence felt comfortable. Shayne lead the way, they entered the park. Damien started to think, huh, kind of lame to have a date on the play ground. Shayne lead him into the woods. It was a little creepy at first. The sun was to set soon, they wouldn't have much time. Then they were there. And it wasn't simple or basic. 

Damien took in the sight. In the middle of the forest, and open clearing, complete with a soft blanket in the center. On top of the blanket was a basket. Around the edges of the blanket were battery powered fairy lights. Shayne lead him to the blanket and they sat down. Shayne opened the basket to reveal food that he had prepped for the date. The breeze chilled Shayne's skin as Shayne looked at Damien. He wasn't sure if it was the cool air or the glint in Damien's eye accompanied by the genuine smile on his lips that caused goosebumps to raise on his arms. 

'This is nice' Damien said, admiring the lights around them, feeling the plushness of the blanket beneath his hands. 

'It is' Shayne agreed. 

'You must have worked hard to make this work' Damien took it upon himself to begin serving them the sandwiches Shayne had prepared.

'Yea, but it wasn't a big deal. I just came and set it up a before I came to get you' Shayne brushed it off.

'Ham and cheese sandwiches. Very classy, Shayne' Damien said, chuckling to himself.

'Hey! Not everything can be classy' Shayne defended.

'It's okay. I think it's still nice' Damien said.

'Hey, the suns starting to set' Shayne informed Damien.

They could see the sun setting behind the trees. It was quite a beautiful sight. They ate their sandwiches and enjoyed the company of each other while they watched it pass. After they finished the sandwiches, they laid down next to one another on the blanket. Being together felt nice. Shayne looked over at Damien, wanting to see his reaction when he said his next words.

'Damien. I think I really like you a lot' Shayne confessed.

'I didn't think that was a secret, but I think I might be starting to like you in a bit of a different way as well" Damien let out his deepest secret.

"Wait a second. Damien!" Shayne suddenly shot up into a sitting position.

'What?' Damien asked confused, sitting half up and leaning on his arm.

"Your lips aren't moving" Shayne pointed out.

'What? They're not?' Damien said, putting his fingers to his lips to confirm.

"You're right. They weren't..." Damien said slowly, the realization coming to him.

"So you're my soulmate?" Damien asked disbelievingly. 

"That would seem to be the case" Shayne said, taking in the shock himself.

"Why did we never know before. You never heard me in your head?" Damien asked.

"Maybe the timing just wasn't right. Maybe we were just waiting for this moment. The universe waited for you to finally accept me" Shayne smiled.

'I guess so' Damien said, bringing the conversation back into their heads.

Shayne smiled and threw himself onto Damien in a hug. He was eager to hold what was his for the rest of his life. 

'Does this make us boyfriends now?' Damien asked, hugging Shayne back, laying on the ground with the slightly smaller boy in his arms. 

'If you're ready for that, I'd be ecstatic to call you my boyfriend' Shayne said, smiling, full of joy.

"I'd be proud to call you my boyfriend" Damien said aloud.

'Why use your outside voice' Shayne asked confused, wanting to make use of their newfound connection as much as possible.

'Because the entire world deserves to know that you, Shayne Topp, are mine forever' Damien said.

'Now you're just being cheesy' Shayne laughed internally.

'You like cheesy' Damien grinned.

'Yea, you're right about that' Shayne agreed. 

'It's kind of dark now' Damien stated.

'Yea' Shayne agreed.

'Maybe we should head home' Damien suggested.

'But what if we just stay here together instead?' Shayne asked.

'Well, if I died getting attacked with an animal, at least we'd die together' Damien joked.

'Okay, let's go home...But...Sleepover? I just wanna cuddle you forever. Or for a whole night at least' Shayne asked hopefully.

'Now that's a much better idea' Damien agreed, smiling like an idiot, something he hadn't done in some time. 

'Yours or mine?' Shayne asked. 

'Hmm...Mine. I think you'd look cute in my clothes, and that's definitely something I need to see' Damien teased. 

'Well they'd probably smell like you, so I don't think I would mind' Shayne grinned, already looking forward to the privilege of wearing Damien's clothes. 

"Well let's go!" Shayne urged, getting up and quickly gathering the picnic things.

"Someone's quite eager" Damien laughed lovingly.

"You would be too if you were me imagining sleeping next to you" Shayne shrugged.

*-*-*

The ten minute walk back to Damien's house would have felt excruciatingly long if it hadn't been for the fact that they were together. Every moment they got together seemed to pass by so fast. Now that they were back in Damien's room, cuddled up in Damien's bed, everything felt right. Damien had been right. Shayne did look extremely adorable wearing Damien's clothes. They were just a tad bit big on him, but not enough to drown him. Shayne adored having Damien's scent all around him. It was quiet and comfortable. Being together felt comfortable.

'Hey, Shayne?' Damien asked, interrupting the quiet peace between them.

'Yea, Dames?' Shayne inquired curiously.

'How would you feel if I kissed you...Like right now?' Damien asked hesitantly.

'I think it would make me a very happy boy' Shayne smiled, visible in the pale moonlight.

And so Damien leaned in. Their eyes closed and their lips connected. It felt perfect. It felt like they were meant to be, maybe because they were. Shayne's lips seemed to fit perfectly with Damien's. Shayne hadn't known anything so perfect was possible before he met Damien. He was happy that he was lucky enough to call Damien his. He owned literal perfection. 

"I love you" Damien whispered into the quiet night.

"I love you too, Damien" Shayne whispered back.

It seems that Shayne's plan had finally worked after all. Had that night have not happened, he believed he would have given up. He was glad he didn't give up. Damien was glad too. He was proud to be the lover of a stubborn little bastard. A cute stubborn little bastard that he called his.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title- The Charm Of Threes


End file.
